Amarte a Ti
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Problemático, engorroso, complicado y sumamente absurdo...Por que no podía simplemente amar a otra nación mas simple? Ah, cierto, su terco corazón se había fijado en el cejotas adicto al te de Arthur Kirkland. Song-Fic


**Mi insana obsesion por el espanglish ataca otra vez! **

**Sin mucho parloteo, este es el disclaimer:**

**Ni los personajes o paises (evidentemente) me pertenecen, sino ya habria otraaa union anglohispana maas en la historia. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen.**

**La cancion es "amarte a ti" de Ricardo Arjona (este hombre es realmente inspirador) y bueno hace unos meses estuve escuchando la cancion y es tan SpUK que la necesidad de escribir un song fic sobre ellos fue imposible de ignorar**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Amarte a Ti **

Lo veía acercarse con paso taciturno mientras ingresaba al bar, se le veía efectivamente agotado, de hecho parecía un zombie con esas ojeras que cargaba, las olimpiadas efectivamente le habían podrido hasta los huesos al ingles, y pensar que a su morena y muy agraciada persona por poco y le pasaba lo mismo*. Lo mas que le molestaba sin embargo no era el hecho de que el ingles pareciera un marginal en si, no le molestaba el hecho de haber perdido en basquet contra el acaparador de medallas del americano (aunque su derrota contra Honduras en el futbol si le cayo como una patada en su gran trasero) lo que tenia mosqueado a su usualmente agradable y resplandeciente forma de ser, era el hecho de que el ingles estaba mas ocupado que de costumbre, y con su forma de ser obsesivo-compulsivo por poco y no cae en crisis nerviosas por andar con los preparativos de Londres 2012.

Esos preparativos lo mantenían lejos de el, lejos de su cama, lejos del fabuloso e insano sexo que compartían con más frecuencia que una pareja normal, pero más allá de eso, era el simple hecho de mantenerse lejos, lo que le molestaba. Tener simple sexo (bueno, tal vez no era tan simple) había sido divertido, pero ya teniendo una relación formal como la que mantenían, los llevaban a una unión distinta, en donde mas allá de comportarse como un par de ninfomaníacos en la cama, se encargaban de hacer el amor, de amarse, y es allí cuando la puta distancia vivida se hacia jodidamente insoportable para cierto español que consideraba al Ingles mas adictivo que a los tomates, aun cuando dicha adicción resultara más complicada y problemática…

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro_

_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas_

**Si no es que caminas por inercia, hace un buen rato ya te habrías estrellado contra el asfalto- ** dijo el español que veía a su pareja de reojo sentándose en ese asiento a su lado, su cara denotaba el cansancio acumulado por días.

**Ser una persona eficiente y eficaz no es algo que se consiga durmiendo todo el día y comiendo tomates, **_**bloody spaniard-**_ dijo la nación inglesa quien aunque trataba de evitarlo también todo eso de las olimpiadas lo tenía irritado, tener a todos esos países durante tanto tiempo en su tierra no era algo agradable en una persona "aislada" como él.

"_Y ser eficaz y eficiente en nuestra relación no es importante también?" _ Pensaba la nación ibérica quien no podía evitar los celos que surgían en su interior, el también tenía obligaciones, el tenia compromisos, incluso en estos momentos no la estaba pasando nada bien. Claro, era inútil decirle eso al ingles, dramatismos dentro de su relación era como bailar un flamenco cuando tocan un pasodoble, simplemente no encajaban, además que en estos instantes a Inglaterra solo le provocaría dormir durante toda una semana para luego volver a ser el bastardo cejon que siempre había sido, que era y probablemente (para desgracia de España) seguiría siendo hasta que el apocalipsis viniera y los mandara a todos al mismísimo infierno, lo cual ciertamente ya le valía madre porque allí estaría esa nación inglesa para seguirse jodiendo mutuamente por el resto de la eternidad.

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes_

_Como ir al cine o no hacer nada…_

**Debí de haber aceptado la invitación de los italianos al cine, de todas formas no duraras mucho tiempo sobrio-** decía el español quien bebía esa cerveza tibia que no era para nada como su querida sangría. Porque no se buscaba alguna nación con la cual tuviera mas afinidad? Ah, se le olvidaba, por designio de su corazón, amaba a Inglaterra

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta_

_Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista _

**Estas en lo correcto**_**, Spain**_**-** decía mientras tomaba un sorbo del trago de ron que había solicitado. Sabía que si alguna nación lo conocía bien, ese era el spaniard, con el cual no tenia que mostrarse con los formalismos diplomáticos que habían aumentado gracias a las olimpiadas- **lo mas seguro es que termine mas ebrio de lo normal y tu serás quien tendrá que cargarme, cosa que no ibas a hacer si te ibas de pedófilo con tu harem Italiano.**

**Por supuesto- **dijo el español mientras enfocaba su mirada en otra cosa que no fuesen esos ojos verdes tan parecidos y distintos a la vez de los suyos propios**- De lo contrario me tocaría aguantar una versión celosa del "caballero ingles"**

**No hay necesidad de celos, se que te tengo seguro…-** dijo el ingles que se dedicaba a observar de manera libidinosa a ese hombre que tenia por pareja, de no estar tan cansado probablemente en este momento lo tendría en el baño de aquel bar haciendo las mayores perversiones que se le ocurriesen (y que el espacio le permitiese) a ambos. Si hubo algo que lo amargo en demasía durante esos días, fue precisamente ese moreno, SU moreno, lejos de su lado.

**Si claro, el día en que tú mismo te creas eso será cuando los sapos bailen flamenco-** decía España con seguridad, si tal vez el ingles no le dedicara una mirada de pirata psicópata al italiano del sur cada vez que este se dirigía al español, ese fundamento seria por lo menos un _poquito _creíble.

_En vez de distraerme con el futbol_

_O con el internet como hacen todos…_

**Mph- **fue lo único que pudo decir el ingles, al fin y al cabo el español tenía razón, España era el único capaz de ponerlo en circunstancias anormales, como esa posesión y celos que despertaba él, solo el jodido español que lo hacía desear hacerle un tatuaje que dijese "Property of England" para que todos supieran que él era su hombre**- yo te hacía en España preparando a tus equipos de futbol, con eso de que la liga esta próxima.**

** Luego supervisare como van, mientras tanto decidí quedarme para ir de fiestas con el bad touch trio- **_"Y para poder seguir viéndote aunque sea de a ratos"_ pensó acerca de su verdadera razón, tampoco quería quedar como un desesperado al frente del cejotas, ya de por si su circunstancia era un tanto patética- **de todas formas, preferí esperarte para regresar juntos, San Sebastián nos espera cejotas!- **exclamo alegre recordando que después de las olimpiadas iban a pasar unos días juntos en su territorio. O por lo menos eso habían acordado.

**No podre ir-** dijo el rubio mientras veía la sorpresa y decepción que se posaba en el rostro español. Antonio era como un libro abierto para él y sabia que el español siempre estuvo buscando oportunidad para acercársele, aunque lo que obtuvo fue ese golpe bajo del cual no se siente nada orgulloso- **hay que arreglar el desastre que todo el mundo dejo durante los juegos olímpicos, ya sabes que al anfitrión es en quien recae toda la responsabilidad antes, durante y después de la "fiesta"-** trato de excusarse

**Aaah ok, bueno supongo que nos veremos después, cantinero dime la cuenta- **dijo mientras ignoraba a Inglaterra, como podía ser tan bastardo? _"Antonio, idiota fue el mismo pirata que te jodio la vida en otrora"_ pensaba el hispano, después de todo, porque tendría que sorprenderse? Al final de cuentas el sabia que estar con Arthur era andar con la enfermedad y la medicina al mismo tiempo.

**Tu no te vas a ir de esa manera-** dijo el Ingles, realmente pretendía irse así sin mas? Ni un abrazo, ni un beso, ni uno de esos momentos cursis que resultaban efímeros pero que a él le gustaban, pero cuando sujeto el brazo del español para retenerlo la mirada que este le dirigió disipo todas las dudas, se iba.

**Por supuesto, después de todo me toca ser EFICIENTE y EFICAZ con mi tierra- ** dijo para luego soltarse y alejarse de la nación británica, era mejor dormir y mañana regresar a Madrid, de todas formas, ya le hacía falta su clima soleado, sus paellas y muchas cosas más que no incluían mala comida, mal clima y malvados ingleses cejones

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor pero es perfecto_

_Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina_

Mierda, mil veces mierda, extrañaba al malvado ingles cejon, esos días en su tierra resultaban tremendamente aburridos, ese montón de trabajo que tenia acumulado por la cuestión de los juegos olímpicos lo tenía enfermo y mas enfermo lo tenían esos incendios en las islas canarias, de por sí que su temperatura es caliente (y no precisamente por la pasión). En estos momentos su cálido sol ya no le parecía tan agradable.

Era más divertido cuando el ingles estaba por allí, era divertido cuando se empezaban a putear por cualquier estupidez, incluso morbosamente admitía que era divertido entrarse a los puños para luego terminar revolcándose en la cama o en el piso. Tener a Inglaterra en una agradable tarde y de repente sorprenderlo apareciendo con su guitarra mientras le cantaba alguna canción de Estopa o Alejandro Sanz, las cuales al principio _según_ le desagradaban para luego descubrirlo descargándolas en su iPod. Tener a Inglaterra era romper con la rutina, era hacer algo más. Era no tener rutina.

_De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano_

_Solo uno más…_

Por eso deja de realizar el trabajo que le tenía podrido hasta los mismos pensamientos, esa rutina tan común, vulgar y silvestre que lo hace sentirse tan monótono, sin embargo, el mismo español decide reírse de sus propias ironías, a quien pretende engañar? Al estar solo en su casa y absorto en sus cavilaciones es más que obvio que se engaña a sí mismo, lo que le tenía más descompuesto que la paella que tenía hace días en el refrigerador era la maldita isla aislada ubicada al norte. Especialmente su representante Arthur Kirkland para ser más especifico.

Después de la noche del bar las cosas mejoraron, es decir, volvieron a su relación relativamente normal en donde se llamaban durante muchas veces al día, donde se escribían muchísimas veces más, y en donde si no existiera la maravillosa tecnología hace un buen tiempo hubieren regresado a sus malos hábitos (entiéndase Pirata y Conquistador) solo para poder realizar sus perversiones mas endógenas aunque fuese en mar abierto.

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte_

_Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento_

Sin embargo eso de los viejos hábitos ahora parecía más tentativo, últimamente esas llamadas dejaban de ser satisfactorias y menos satisfactorios aun eran los intentos frustrados de sexo telefónico que de seguro invento alguien fácilmente de complacer. Pero como autentico país de la pasión que era, le resultaba todo menos fácil, para qué coño le servía estar escuchando a Arthur gemir cuando no veía su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso cuando lo hacía? Cuando no tenía a ese cuerpo un tanto frio y mucho mas pálido que el propio sudando debajo (o arriba, eso realmente no importaba con ellos) suyo? Todo menos complaciente, en realidad muy frustrante, y ahora a parte de sentirse monótono, se sentía como un monótono frustrado. Qué pensaría mama Iberia si lo viera? Tal vez que uno de sus hijos nació con un problema _sesual _(entiéndase, de sesos) aunque bueno, aun le quedaba Paulo que por lo menos aún conserva un poco la racionalidad, aunque últimamente esas extrañas visitas de Francis a la casa de su hermano mayor con tanta frecuencia lo estaban haciendo dudar…

_Para tener en que pensar todas las noches_

_Para vivir…_

Y antes de pasar otra noche entera pensando en cierto ingles cuyas cejas ocupan el 30% de su rostro (o tal vez más), decidió llamarlo. Que le iba a decir? De seguro la primera pendejada que su mente improvisara, y honestamente tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

_** Que paso spaniard? No puedes estar más de una hora sin escuchar mi melodiosa voz?-**_ hablo el ingles con zorna mediante el teléfono_**- deberías ya estar en tu camita soñando con angelitos y tomates. **_

**Tu cállate ingles de la puta madre-** respondió cabreado, entre la fiebre y el británico realmente se sentía como en el ultimo circulo del infierno**- se supone que deberías estar acá comportándote como mi pareja que es lo que se supone que eres. **

_**Hagamos algo, tu mejor te acuestas y dejas de delirar, español de mierda-**_ dijo el ingles más preocupado que enojado, algo no se escuchaba bien en España y ese tono entre enfermo, cabreado y celoso ya rayaba en lo bizarro- _**estás enfermo verdad? **_

_Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida_

_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga_

**Yo no estoy enfermo, de donde sacas eso?- **_"de tu voz idiota, recuerda con quien estás hablando"_ se respondió a si mismo mentalmente, apartando a sus queridos amigos del bad touch trio, el británico era una de esas personas que lo había visto en las buenas y en las malas, por mas cursi y gay que suene**- además ya me estoy acostando a dormir.**

_**Ooh en serio?**__**Y desde cuando duermes en el sofá de tu sala?-**_ respondió Inglaterra premeditando la mueca de shock que España tendría en el rostro, eso resultaría taaan gracioso.

**Pues si me da la puta gana puedo dormir en el…-** sin embargo el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba le dijo que algo no estaba bien, como carajo el ingles sabia que él estaba en el sofá? Acaso le aplico alguna brujería para poderlo vigilar a distancia? No, ya eso era muy bizarro (y celopata), incluso para el anglosajón

_**Entonces, te vas a quedar viendo el techo como idiota o me abrirás la puerta? Mira que ya se me está congelando hasta el culo-**_ dijo el ingles mientras se entretenía de lo lindo mirando al español a través de la ventana como el autentico acosador que efectivamente llevaba siendo desde hace media hora aproximadamente.

_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota_

_Es lo que siento y a quien le importa…_

Ese recibimiento si fue inesperado para el británico, aunque bueno, no tanto, después de todo el conocía el carácter pasional de Antonio, así que en vez de golpearlo, o reclamarle por ser un idiota bastardo (el mismo estaba claro en que lo era) lo que recibió por parte del hispano fue un carnívoro y casi caníbal beso que por poco lo deja sin los delgados labios que Dios le dio. Ser así realmente debería ser prohibido para la salud sexual (y física) de la personas, de las personas normales claro está, no como ellos que estaban acostumbrados a tratarse asi desde hace taaantos siglos que ya ni recuerdan. De todas formas así eran, de a rato podían estar viviendo un frenesí de cursilerías (que eran efímeros pero buenos) y al otro estar como un par de salvajes que buscan devorarse el uno al otro y "marcar territorio" (los cuales eran más comunes e incluso mejores)

Ni siquiera recordaba en que rincón de la casa había dejado la maleta, tampoco realmente le importo cuando tenía al español encima suyo de horcajadas mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá, introduciendo una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del español buscando palpar la piel morena y la otra mano entre el rebelde cabello castaño de su amante.

** No sabes cuánto te extrañe, maldito cejotas-** decía entre susurros el español mientras le retiraba la camisa al ingles, maldita prenda que le prohibía tocar y palpar esa tersa y nívea piel que tantos delirios le había ocasionado.

** No tanto como yo, bloody Spain-** y era verdad, muchas ganas tuvo de mandar toda la burocracia a la mierda y irse tras el español cual perro faldero para vivir el mayor de los idilios así este pareciera sacado de la mas cursi (o mas erótica) película. Sin parar, desprendió al español de su camisa la cual estaba sudada y para impresión del ingles el español estaba muy caliente, más de lo normal, seria la abstinencia? Quién sabe, ellos estaban demasiado enfocados besando, tocando y mordiendo toda la piel posible…hasta que el español simplemente dejo de reaccionar dejando su cabeza hundida entre el cuello del ingles.

** Bloody hell Spain!- **exclamo mientras tomaba el rostro dormido? O inconsciente del español en sus manos. La situación en si realmente lo alarmo y empezó a zarandear al español para que reaccionara sin respuesta alguna, acaso la falta de sexo había acabado con el país de la pasión?, la falta de amor? Ok ya estaba divagando, mejor dejaba de pensar idioteces y llevaba el hispano al hospital más cercano, que fue exactamente lo que hizo asustado como no había estado en mucho tiempo. España estando inconsciente en los "preliminares"? ahora si el mundo perdió toda lógica posible.

_Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa_

_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado_

_ Humillante, esa era su situación, su persona, el gran imperio español en donde el sol nunca se pone estaba encerrado en una mazmorra a merced de un asqueroso pirata, pirata que resultaba nada más y nada menos que la representación del Imperio Británico. _

_ Humillante había sido su situación anterior, en donde su prestigiosa armada invencible, resulto ser…vencible, y bueno, el resultado: sometimiento puro por parte del pirata que ahora se creía lo mejor que ha existido en el mundo desde la caída del Imperio Romano, tremendo bastardo que era._

_**Como se encuentra mi prisionero favorito?- **__dijo con marcado sarcasmo, como si su boca fuese una metralladora y sus palabras las más certeras balas._

_**Mucho peor, ahora que estas acá, digamos que las ratas eran mejor compañía…- **__dijo el español orgulloso sin desviarle la mirada, si creía que le iba a temer estaba muy equivocado._

_**Aaah**__**si? Y dime, porque te caen mejor? Porque son de la misma especie me imagino- **__dijo mientras se acercaba al hombre peligrosamente- __**tu eres Mi rata, mi mascota- **__mientras lo halaba por la cadena que tenia adherida al collar que el español portaba en el cuello__**- eres MIO, ahora me perteneces Spain**_

_ Y ahora qué clase de mosca le había picado a aquel? Lo miraba de esa manera tan lujuriosa, libidinosa, pervertida y muchos sinónimos más de los anteriormente mencionados. Tal vez era un buen momento para tener un poco de miedo? Claro que no! Por más cercano que estuviera su rostro, por más que estuviera sintiendo su aliento, por más que sus labios estuvieran rozando los suyos, no le temería al hombre que le había quitado todo…_

_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso_

_Es lo de siempre improvisado…_

Se levanto con la respiración agitada, no es que fuese común en la nación española levantarse al borde de un paro cardiaco, pero ese sueño realmente fue perturbador, sobre todo porque mas allá de un sueño, fue un recordatorio de lo que vivió en épocas pasadas y precisamente la persona con la cual los vivió. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiere dicho que el mismo pirata que le volvió la vida una porquería es quien hoy en día le sujeta la mano aun mientras duerme y que le coloco un ramo de rosas en la mesa al frente de su cama, pues probablemente se hubiere reído durante todo un mes sobre las ocurrencias de esa desequilibrada persona…o lo hubiere matado con su alabarda por tan solo suponer una vida amorosa con tan despreciable ser. Pero el mundo es redondo y da muchas vueltas…y bueno, ya ese ser no era tan despreciable como antes (de hecho mientras dormía se veía como un autentico ángel, claro, solo mientras dormía)

Pero como lo bueno dura poco, ese rostro rubio pronto dejo de parecer angelical y empezó a despertar. Y no es que el español fuese algún vidente o algo así, pero conociendo al rubio como lo hacía y utilizando el poco sentido común mencionado anteriormente, sabía que lo que obtendría del rubio no sería precisamente una oda al romanticismo.

**Por qué no me dijiste acerca de los incendios en la Gomera?- **pregunto el ingles de manera reprochable, a veces dudaba seriamente sobre el correcto funcionamiento neurológico de España, no se supone que eran pareja?**- me tengo que enterar por el noticiero español en vez de que me lo diga mi pareja que es el propio país! **

** No es mi culpa si por tu aislamiento no ves mas allá de la jodida isla en la que te encuentras!- **eso fue inesperado, ahora el bastardo era el, pero que podía hacer? Toda su vida no fue un santo, solo que muy pocas personas conocían ese lado que no mostraba con frecuencia pero que tampoco podía suprimir, entre esos pocos estaba Inglaterra- **No me interesa compartir contigo mis desgracias**

_Amarte a ti es un error dice un amigo_

_Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre_

El británico ni se inmuto a responder, simplemente puso la cara más desafortunada que pudo a medida que se sobaba la cien para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a surgir. Odiaba cuando Antonio se empeñaba en volver su relación la más absurdas de las telenovelas (con protagonistas homosexuales para hacerla más bizarra aun) por que tenía que comportarse así? Se supone que su pareja es España, no México o Venezuela (ahora comprendía de donde los latinoamericanos sacaron el drama)

**Francis dice que estar contigo de esta forma es un error-** dijo el español desviando el tema- **piensa que es mejor una relación abierta sin tantos compromisos ni presiones.**

Y si antes el británico sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, con la simple mención del francés ahora sentía que su cerebro era una bomba de tiempo, mil veces desgraciado Francia, con que moral decía eso cuando el mismo había iniciado una relación "secreta" (que todo el mundo sabía, menos Antonio) con Portugal? Pero claro, la isla aislada lluviosa es la única que merece estar íngrima y sola…

**Francia es un idiota…-** dijo tratando de mantener su tono de voz lo más resistente posible aun cuando en el fondo sentía como si un hilo estuviese atravesando su garganta, acaso el español no se daba cuenta de lo que decía? De lo hirientes que resultaban sus palabras?**- si quieres tener una relación abierta pues…-**

_Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto_

_Amarte a ti_

** Yo no quiero tener una relación abierta-** dijo el español al ver el semblante descompuesto y aun mas decaído del ingles, tenia los puños apretados (de seguro ni el mismo Inglaterra se había dado cuenta de eso) y la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso- **la última vez que lo intentamos terminaste golpeando a un hombre en un club de Ibiza solo porque bailaba "muy cerca" de mi.**

** Mph, eso fue por efectos del alcohol-** se excuso el ingles mientras se sonrojaba, acaso no se pudo inventar una mejor excusa para justificar su ataque de celos? Es obvio que el español no le creería, de lo contrario estaría pensando que él tiene serios problemas con el alcohol y que debería aproximarse al centro de rehabilitación más cercano**- entonces, quieres terminar conmigo? **

Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura, que su máscara de frialdad se quebraría junto con su voz y se pondría a llorar y a rogarle al español para que no le deje, que el cambiaria, que dejaría de ser un bastardo y de ser posible sería tan extremista como para secuestrarlo a su casa, atarlo a la cama y cerrar cada puerta y ventana para que España nunca pudiera salir, para que nunca pudiera dejarlo. Sin embargo sus pensamientos patéticos y psicópatas fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de Antonio, ahora Inglaterra si ponía en duda la sanidad mental de España, no se suponía que hace unos minutos estaba enojado? Tal vez su pareja padecía algún tipo de esquizofrenia o bipolaridad que el ignoraba…

**Yo no quiero terminar contigo!-** exclamo el español, sin duda Arthur nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo con tu fatalismo, como iba a terminar con la única persona capaz de aguantarlo en todas y cada una de sus facetas? Si bien lidiar con Arthur era difícil, olvidarlo le resultaría imposible**- Francis es un idiota por decir eso, con ese libertinaje romántico nunca va a poder amar a alguien de la forma que te amo a ti.**

_Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro_

_Es también haberte odiado un par de veces_

Y también ese español era una de las pocas personas capaces de dejarlo sin palabras cuando sin más soltaba una declaración de ese tipo, acaso no entendía que el no era tan pasional? Que no es y probablemente nunca sería tan extrovertido? El resultado? Terminaba más rojo aun con su jodida palidez que lo delataba fácilmente, pareciéndose a uno de los tomates que el ibérico tanto amaba (por lo menos algo positivo). Ahora no sabía que debía hacer, tal vez responderle que le amaba de igual o incluso en mayor medida de lo que el podía pensar, pero al mismo tiempo quería reclamarle por haberle ocultado lo de los incendios. Como amar a una persona en la misma medida que lo odiaste en otrora? Eso era uno de los tópicos que casi hace que su celebro colapse cada vez que intenta buscarle lógica, tal vez lo quiso siempre, tal vez por eso es que lo tuvo tantas veces de prisionero, y tal vez solo en la época actual después de madurar fue que afronto sus sentimientos.

**Bueno, supongo que ya puedo irme a mi casa, esto de andar en hospitales es muy deprimente tío-** dijo el español para romper aquel silencio que ya estaba resultando incomodo.

** Ni hablar, tú te quedas allí- **dijo Inglaterra cortante, a lo que recibió una mirada de que-coño-te-pasa por parte de España-** la enfermera dijo que permanecerías aquí dos días mínimo, si tan solo te hubieres visto en un espejo cuando te desmallaste no te quejarías- **_"además que por poco y me siento un necrófilo por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer" _

**Pero ya yo me siento bien- **insistió la nación hispana mientras intentaba levantarse, intento que fue frustrado cuando inesperadamente impulsado por alguna fuerza divina de origen dudoso el ingles se arrojo encima de él para evitar que se levantara de la cama. Ahora el español si pensaba que el ingles se había fumado alguna hierba alucinógena antes de llevarlo al hospital.

_Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos_

_Y así será…_

**Escúchame bien Bloody Spain porque no me gusta repetir las cosas-** dijo enfocando su mirada en aquellas verde aceituna que denotaban confusión- **tu no estás bien y te quedaras aquí como el niño bueno que eres, basta de andar pretendiendo que estas bien cuando sabes que no lo estás y si queremos que esta jodida y extraña relación que tenemos funcione deberás no solo compartir las maravillas de tu vida conmigo sino también aquellas porquerías que te ocurren e intentas ocultar, porque tal vez yo no sea Harry Potter o algún Dios que tenga la omnipotencia para solucionarlas de la noche a la mañana, pero si puedo sobrellevarlas contigo, Goddammit! **

Ahora Antonio si sentía que había ido a parar a alguna extraña dimensión en donde Inglaterra se había transformado en algún novio cursi y sobre protector, o tal vez efectivamente su pareja si tomo los malos hábitos de Holanda y se había fumado una "maria" durante algún momento de su inconsciencia. Estupideces, la realidad es que solo estaban teniendo uno de esos momentos "romanticones" y efímeros que son comunes en las parejas normales pero que en ellos pues…no tanto. Por eso es que Antonio en vez de decir todo un discurso y quemarse las neuronas en elaborarlo solamente prefirió corresponder a Inglaterra con un abrazo cálido y fuerte que le permitiera disfrutar del aun más cálido momento.

**Tal vez no sea el hombre perfecto ni la pareja mas romántica de todas…-**escucho decir al británico que le susurraba esas palabras al oído con un tono de voz suave y sublime que pocas veces utilizaba**- pero no dudes en ningún momento que soy el que más te quiere.**

Si, España sabía que estaban muy lejos de ser perfectos, estaban muy lejos de la comprensión ajena, pero eso era lo que tenían, ese sentimiento fuerte que los unía, y eso era lo que a ellos les importaba. El nunca fue amante de la lógica, en realidad considera que las personas lógicas son aquellas que más se alejan de la felicidad por su afán de analizarlo todo, y antes de analizar su absurda relación con Arthur prefiere disfrutarla…

"_Mientras nos dure"_

.

.

.

Fin…?

_Una semana después…._

El siempre había sido puntual, en todas las reuniones, en todos los momentos, pero este era precisamente uno de esos momentos que son la excepción a la regla, quería atrasar el dichoso viaje, de hecho quería anularlo desde la raíz! maldita sea la hora en que accedió a que el español escogiera el sitio para ir de vacaciones en pleno momento de debilidad (entiéndase momento romanticón, cursi o como quieras llamarlo)

**Cejooootas! Estas listo?- **gritaba el español animado que salía usando una ropa veraniega, unas gafas de sol estilo aviador y maleta en mano.

**Estas seguro que no prefieres otro sitio?-** dijo el ingles tratando de aplicar su carita de perro apaleado a ver si funcionaba con el español**- hay tantos, podríamos irnos a Barcelona, Marbella o incluso los pirineos! **

**No cejotas, olvídalo, ya he practicado hasta mis mejores pasos de baile-** dijo el español quien se quitaba los lentes y lo veía con una ceja alzada- **asi que mueve tu blanco trasero porque Ibiza nos espera! Y no quiero quejas!-** decía para luego salir de la casa con su maleta rodante.

**Bloody Spain- **dijo el ingles que seguía refunfuñando a la nación española mientras lo seguía, después de todo su verano seria más interesante (o problemático) de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Ok, esas improvisadas vacaciones en Ibiza no iban originalmente en el fic (esos bastardos, irán a donde yo quiero estar T_T)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo sobre esta pareja,** r**ealmente creo que a este par hasta le daria un hijo *_* (ya la pobre empezo a alucinar)**

**Aclaraciones:**

***España fue considerada una posible sede para las olimpiadas de este año, peeero a la final la ganadora fue Inglaterra (bravo por el cejotas!)**

**Y como ya saben para comentarios, criticas (constructivas), rarezas, Ingleses y Españoles, escribir en el recuadro de abajo**

_**Little Monster**_


End file.
